<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>O Que Se Rompe by RubyCarbuncle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416370">O Que Se Rompe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle'>RubyCarbuncle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bridge to Terabithia (2007)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Universe, Canonical Character Death, Drama, Portuguese, Short, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:34:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Algo havia se rompido naquele dia de chuva, mas Leslie ainda não tinha certeza do que poderia ser.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>O Que Se Rompe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fanfic de 2018</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CRACK!</p><p>
  <em>(algo havia se rompido)</em>
</p><p>Certamente não fora sua amizade com Jesse, ainda que ele a tivesse esquecido naquele dia de chuva. Leslie não estava brava no entanto, não era de seu feitio guardar esse tipo de sentimento num coração mais do que puro.</p><p>Além do mais ela poderia muito bem se divertir sozinha em Terabítia, poderia sair correndo de casa enquanto sentia com imensa alegria os pingos de chuva molhando sua roupa, poderia escorregar na lama e chegar toda suja na beira do riacho, poderia desamarrar a corda do tronco, segurá-la com força e saltar sobre aquele pequeno espaço para então…</p><p>
  <em>(para então algo se romper)</em>
</p><p>Com certeza não fora sua alegria ou sua inocência que a acompanhavam desde sempre, sua paixão pelo desafio, seu espírito aventureiro. Ela ainda os podia sentir intactos. Tampouco fora sua imaginação fértil que, junto com a de Jesse, havia criado o melhor lugar do mundo. Ainda que Terabítia não existisse de fato no mundo físico, a essência era mais do que real para ambos e, também, para os outros com quem conviviam — dia após dia.</p><p>Leslie poderia viver lá para sempre, lutando com trolls, sendo uma guerreira, uma rainha, quem quer que ela quisesse. Só precisava chegar à casa da árvore depois de atravessar o riacho…</p><p>
  <em>(mas não pôde, pois algo havia se rompido)</em>
</p><p>Fora a corda, é claro. Somente um objeto comum, uma utilidade do mundo real, algo não-mágico e imerso na fragilidade que ganhara com os anos, somente isso poderia se romper.</p><p>A corda era tudo isso, mas acima de tudo era a ponte que fazia ela e Jesse chegarem à Terabítia, a ponte que os levava ao mais ínfimo de suas imaginações ainda encantadoramente infantis, a ponte para suas alegrias de todas as tardes depois da escola — a ponte que havia se rompido naquele dia de chuva, deixando Leslie cair no riacho, onde ela se afogara e partira deste mundo para sempre.</p><p>Tão doce e imaculada, a aventureira, a guerreira, a rainha — a vida da jovem menina foi tão banal e facilmente rompida.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>